Tears of A Hanyou
by Fletset
Summary: Kagome is dead, and the one who killed her thinks back to the events, which led to this. A short and sad One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… *crying in the corner of the room*

Author's note: Hello minna! ^_^

This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, so please, be gentle ^^;

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

_Tears of A Hanyou_

He killed her…

These words repeated themselves over and over in his mind. He couldn't believe them- _didn't want_ to believe them, but he had no choice. It was the truth.

He killed her.

When he first woke up, he didn't understand why all he could smell was blood. Is it possible that he lost his consciousness in the middle of a battle and woke up only when it was over and everyone was dead? Then he smelled her blood, and there was a lot of it. He tried to sit up quickly, but the pain prevented it. He lifted himself slowly to a sitting position, and looked about.

Bodies.

Bloodied and lifeless bodies spread all over the area, and among them, was hers. 

He got up slowly to his feet and his knees wobbled. He felt extremely dizzy from the blood loss. How in the world did he lose so much of this precious liquid? He approached her slowly, his heart pounding fast in his chest, as he feared the worst. It couldn't be her, just couldn't! She's too stubborn to die.

He tripped over a few bodies, and barely managed to get up again. He kept on walking forward; struggling with every step he took, until he finally got to her. He took a deep breath and knelt beside her motionless body.

His breath stuck in his throat when he saw her from close. She was covered in blood, her pupils wide as saucers, and she was as pale as a newly washed sheet.

He caressed her cheek tenderly, refusing to believe. She was so cold. Where were the love and warmth she used to posses? 

He wanted her to wake up and smile that beautiful smile of hers, and tell him it was alright. He wanted her to hug him and tell him she understands, like she did in the last time such a thing happened. 

He wanted to see her alive.

He lifted her gently from the cold, hard ground and held her close to his heart. His red kimono soaks with her blood. He didn't understand why such a thing happened. 

Why couldn't he remember anything?

Suddenly, he remembered something. If she was there, where were the rest? Only then he heard the voices and sounds around him: Sounds of weeping women, screams of terror from children's mouths, calls for help. Ruckus was all around. There were a few, who only murmured quietly to themselves, and there were those, who could only stare in shock and sadness.

The humans yelled at him, called him a demon. It wasn't new to him. Ever since he was a kid humans ran away from him, called him a demon.

Until he met her. She was always beside him. She didn't care he was a hanyou, not a human. He could never understand how could she act so brave in a place she barely knew. He could never understand why didn't she run away when she first met him. Maybe it was one of the reasons he fell for her after such a short time.

He loved another before she came- everybody knew that. But then they fell in a trap and she died. When he met her once again after a long time, all the love and warmth were gone. As the time passed, he began pitying her- she was a doll, who walked over the earth. Stealing the souls of the dead and trying "to live".

He was always confused and didn't know whom to choose. He loved them both very much. He wanted to be beside them forever, even though everyone around him pushed him to make a choice.

They already knew who they wanted to be beside them.

He never got the chance to choose, though. No… he had plenty of opportunities, and now he regretted never using them. He had so many opportunities, in which he could have told her he loved her, and that he wants her to be beside him forever. He missed them all.

Oh, how fool he was!

His tears found their way from his golden eyes to his bruised neck. He remembered once telling Shippo that a true youkai/hanyou would never let his companions see him cry. Men don't cry. Youkais don't cry. Hanyous don't cry. It was some kind of a law.

Fuck the law.

He buried his head in her neck and sobbed. He lost his love once already. Why again? What did he do wrong that he deserved such fate?

As he held her body, He tried to remember the events, which led to this. 

He remembered that they walked down a path as usual. Kagome declared that she's going home tomorrow because she had on of those "tests" she used to have, Shippo sucked a lollipop Kagome brought him from her world, Miroku tried to touch Sango, which caused a nasty red mark on the monk's left cheek. He himself just complained about…he couldn't remember. Probably wasn't that important. 

Kagome stopped suddenly, claiming that she sensed some Shikon shards, and they hurried east.

There the troubles began.

They arrived to a small town. The locals ran away from a huge, strong looking Youkai behind them. 

With one strike, which reminded him the Kaze-no-Kizu, the Youkai finished half of the humans. The other half was his next target. That caused the Hanyou's blood to boil.

According to Kagome, the Youkai had two shards, and they were sure Naraku had some connection to this, since the Youkai reeked like him. After some curses, Inuyasha charged at the demon, his sword held high, ready to use the Kaze-no-Kizu and get rid of that damn thing forever.

It was not how it went.

The Youkai was much stronger than they expected. He could shoot fire and energy beams from his mouth, and his body strikes were very powerful. Inuyasha knew this battle wouldn't be over as fast as he thought.

Suddenly, one of the strikes hit his head, and the Tetsuaiga fell from his hand and landed a few feet away. He got scared. He had to retrieve the sword otherwise… it won't be good. The town's people were still watching the battle from farther away. 

Inuyasha fell to the ground, his body in great pain. He looked helplessly as the Youkai immediately fired at him fire from his mouth, and then an energy beam. He couldn't remember what occurred afterwards, but he could certainly guess.

Suddenly, he heard Shippo cry, and that brought him back to the present. He wailed and claimed that he hates him. He could hear Sango trying to comfort the little kitsune. And he could only guess that Miroku stood behind and watched. 

He turned to face them, and they stared at him, anger and sadness in their eyes.

"What happened after-" He started.

"You killed it, eventually," said Miroku, crossing his arms and staring suspiciously at his Hanyou companion. "Actually, your 'other self' killed him. You got some pretty bad hits there, tough".

Inuyasha feared that.

"But, apparently, it wasn't enough." He could hear sarcasm in the monk's tone, and understood perfectly why. "You slaughtered some of the remaining town's people. Kagome tried to stop you, even to 'sit' you, but it didn't help. Your Youkai self was too strong this time and you…"

Inuyasha didn't hear the rest. He was too absorbed in his thoughts. He was right.

"Then how-how did you stop me?" He asked, his voice wavering.

Miroku showed him some deep gashes in his arms, and so did Sango.

"We fought you," said Sango. "What other choice we had? Someone from the town had a gun, and he used it on you. You were already quite hurt from your battle with that demon. That man died, eventually."

Now he understood everything. He looked at Kagome again, and laid her gently on the ground. He couldn't stop staring at her for hours later.

Kagome Higurashi was dead…

…And he is the one, who killed her.

THE END 

Author's note: So, did you enjoy it? I don't know if the idea is already taken. I read about… 10/10000 of the Inuyasha fanfics out there ^^;

Please review!

_-E2K_


End file.
